1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas torch head and, particularly, to a gas torch head including a burner tube thereof being replaceable.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. 1405937 shows a combination of a gas torch head and a gas canister. The gas torch head is in fluid communication with the gas canister. Gas from the gas canister can be ignited by the gas torch head. The gas being ignited produces a flame. The flame is discharged from a burner tube. The burner tube can not be disengaged from the gas torch head. Consequently, the burner tube is not replaceable.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.